Encerrados
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: Encerrados en una casa abandonada, una babosa es disparada accientalmente, pero no es una babosa comun, ahora Sov y Milet, deberan averiguar, quienes son los afectados, y quienes no...
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon... Esta vez... De una manera... Muy diferente... En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo x3...**

* * *

><p>Atrapados en una tormenta de nieve, justo lo que se necesitaba. Eli, Trixie, Junjie, Nicolle, Karina, Twist, Carol, Mario, Sov y Milet, quedaron atrapados en una casa abandonada.<p>

Sov y Milet, se encontraban en la sala de estar, Sov estaba sentada en un sofá, frente a una mesita, y Milet en un sillón individual, frente a la misma, estaban bastante aburridas, sin nada que hacer, y sinceramente, no les importaba que estaban haciendo los demas.

- No puede ser, ¿Cuando acabara esto?. - Se quejo Milet, mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus manos.

- Quisiera que fuera pronto, pero... - Sov se interrumpio así misma, cuando escucho unos chillidos, una babosa salto hacia la mesita, pero no era una babosa comun, esta babosas tenía el cuerpo color rosado claro, con marcas blancas pasando por su cuerpesito, un corazón blanco en su espalda, y uno en su frente, con dos antenas hasta la espalda, color blancas, y tenía los ojos color rojo intenso.

- ¡Awww!, ¡Que bonita!. - Comento Milet enternecida, viendo a la babosa. - ¿Qué clase de babosa es?.

- Es una babosa muy poco comun, una babosa Cupido, le puse de nombre, Amore... - Respondio Sov, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a la babosa. - La salve de una de las trampas de Gerard Stocker, y la babosa se encariño conmigo, es realmente linda, si la disparamos, hara que las dos personas, trolls, topoides, o babosas a las que de, se enamoren profundamente, almenos es el unico ataque que he descubierto...

- Ya veo... - Respondio la Fox, aun mirando a la babosa.

- Hay algo curioso... - Sov se acerco a la pelinegra al oido para susurrarle. - ¿Sabes lo que pasa, cuando digo la palabra "Placer", en frente de esta babosa?. - Se alejo, y siguio acariciandole la cabeza a Amore.

- No... - Respondio la ojimarrón, confundida.

- Placer... - Dijo la peliverde, la babosa, de un brillo rojizo, su apariencia cambio, ahora su piel era de un color rojo intenso, las marcas blancas, seguían igual, y sus ojos eran de un color rosado claro. - Ahora es una babosa diferente, es una babosa Plaisir, que es Placer en francés...

- Ohhh... - Comento la morena impresionada, para luego levantar su lanzadora, con su mano derecha.

Pero, algo paso, Amore sonrio maliciosamente, y de alguna manera u otra, logro ponerse en el tubo de lanzadora de Milet, y sonrio con picardía, hacia una babosa carner, que se hayaba en el cinturón para babosas de la Fox, esta, puso una cara de estupido, y fue directamente al gatillo para presionarlo, la babosa salio disparada, y se tranformo, tenia una forma, muy similar a la babosa ElectroShock, solo que sus colores son rojo y blanco, rojo por todo el cuerpo, y marcas blancas, sus ojo rosado claro, y sus antenas le llegaban a la espalda, un corazón en su espalda y en su frente, color banco, sus antenas son como las de una babosa AguArdiente, y sus marcas eran un poco curvalinas, la babosa salio dirigida al segundo piso, donde por pura casualidad, se encontraban los demas.

- ¡Milet!, ¡¿Que carajo pasa contigo?!. - Pregunto Sov alarmada.

- ¡¿A mi?!, ¡Pero si esa, es tu babosa!. - Respondio Milet.

- ¡Si!, ¡¿Pero por que diablos alzaste tu lanzadora?!.

- Em... ¡¿Y por que mierda Amore hizo eso?!.

- Hay algo que olvide mencionar... Las babosas Plaisir, son muy traviesas, y pueden enamorar a otra babosa facilmente... - Menciono la ojimiel, algo preocupada.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?!, ¡¿Y ahora lo mencionas, Evelynn?!, ¡¿En tan "buen" momento?! - Pregunto Milet, alarmada. - ¿Qué es lo que hace cuando se tranforma?.

- Es como una Flatulorinka, pero en vez de soltar humos nocivos, lanza un humo que hace que cualquier pareja que lo aspire... Tenga una sesión de sexo salvaje... - Respondio Sov preocupada. - ¡Vamos!...

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Qué carajo de fic acabo de hacer?!, xD<strong>

**Bueno, no se de donde salio esto, pero lo voy a continuar, xD**

**Con lo de "El Matine De Los Fans"... Tuve una pequeña charla con alguien, que no dire, Nico si dices algo, o planeas dejar un mensaje diciendo de quien sospechas, hare doble lemon para ti... SOY MUY CAPAZ, bueno, tendre que dejarlo hasta ahía, sry amigos, hasta ahi el matine**

**En Fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	2. Junjie Y Nicolle

En el fondo del pasillo, en una habitación, despues de la mitad del pasillo, se encontraban dos jovenes, una castaña, y un pelinegro, ambos sentados en la misma cama, pero cada uno, en un extremo, a una distancia respetable, la cama era matrimonial, sin mencionar que era bastante comoda, en la habitación, no había ventanas, y no oyeron el disparo, por que la habitación era aprueba de ruido.

Ambos estaban leyendo tranquilamente un libro, cuando un humo rojizo entro a la habitación, pero ellos, no se dieron cuenta, y tampoco notaron cuando lo respiraron.

Cuando derrepente, ambos sintieron un inmenso calor.

Ambos empezaron a respirar un poco agitados, Junjie se quito, sus hombreras, lanzadoras, cinturón para babosas, y guantes, quedando en una simple musculera color gris, pero el calor seguía, y no sabía el por que, pero tambien, sentía un intenso calor en su pecho, aparentemente, por fuera, se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro, estaba desarrollando un gran deseo, por Nicolle, pero... ¿Por que tenía un deseo tan salvaje?, salio de sus pensamientos, cuando sintio como se apegaban a él, y como una caliente mano se metía debajo de su musculera, llegando hasta sus sudados, y perfectamente marcados, musculos en su abdomen, y un poco los de su pecho, y acariciaba su musculoso adomen, él, al ver, era Nicolle, y noto que se había quitado sus guantes, ella al ver que la había visto, avergonzada, trato de sacar su mano, pero Junjie se la detuvo, en un par de segundos, él, empezo a besarla apasionadamente.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, ella, gustosa correspondio al beso, él, le mordio el labio inferior, ella, entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lengua diesen un baile erotico y sensual, Junjie empezo a despojarla de esas estorbosas blusas, dejandola simplemente en un sujetador amarillo-pastel, con detalles color miel, metio su mano por debajo del sujetador, y empezo a masajear su seno derecho, provocando un...

- ¡Hmmm!. - Gimio Nicolle entre el beso, él masajeaba su seno derecho, jugueteaba con el, provocando que este temblara y se pusiera duro para su gozo, se separaron por culpa de aire, ambos inconscientemente, empezaron a lamer la adictiva saliva que había quedado debido al besuqueo, él quería mas, asi que la despojo del sujetador, dejando ver sus pechos, Junjie empezo a mordisquearlos. - ¡Ah!.

Pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que lo despojo de esa estorbosa musculera, dejando ver sus sudados y perfectamente marcados y notorios, musculos en su pecho y abdomen, sin mencionar los de sus brazos, él empezo a susurrarle cosas al oido, provocando una sonrisa picara en la joven, ella empezo a besar ese musculoso abdomen, provocando un gemido al Lanzador, pero él no quería ser el sumiso, así que empezo a succionar su pezón izquierdo, mientras masajeaba su seno derecho.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!. - Gimio la castaña, Junjie la beso apasionadamente, las lenguas luchaban una con la otra, al final, fue la lengua del pelinegro la que salio victoriosa, y logro entrar a la cabidad bucal de la ojiazul-grisaceo, saborenadola. - ¡Hmm!. - Gimio al sentir la lengua del joven.

Se separaron en busca de aire, otra vez, sip, lamiendo la saliva que había quedado al separarse, él le quito ese estornoso pantalón, dejandola en unas simples braguitas color miel con detalles amarillo-pastel, él comenzo a lamer las bragas, podía saborear los fluidos en la tela, lo que hacía que la Montaner gritara de placer, gracias a BajoTerra que la habitación era aprueba de ruido, si no, ¿Quien sabe?, a lo mejor, ya los huvieran encontrado, pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que metio una mano, entre sus pantalones y boxérs, llegando al miembro del oji-café, notando su exagerada erección, ella, empezo a mover el erecto miembro, de arriba a abajo, con un poco de lentitud y fricción.

- ¡Ah!. - Gimio el pelinegro al sentir las suaves y finas manos de su chica, masturbandole, pero él no dejaría que ella lo dajara atras, así que le bajo las bragas y comenzo a lamer como si no huviese un mañana, la humeda entrada de la castaña, provocando que ella gimiera, y arqueara la espalda **(RIME, YOLO), **en señal de placer, y que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero él deseaba mas, así que se dio el lujo de meter dos dedos, en el humedo clitoris, haciendo que ella gimiera con fuerza, y esos dedos, pasaron a ser, 3, 4 dedos, provocando que ella se estremeciera y soltara un gemido, y eyaculara... Él trago todo el liquido, ella le beso con pasión, y se dio el lujo de introducir su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, provocando un... - ¡Hmm!. - Gimio el joven mientras se besaban.

Ella logro posicionarse sobre él, y le bajo el boxér, dejando ver lo bien dotado que estaba, Junjie se sonrojo un poco avergonzado, pero empezo a gemir fuertemente, cuando ella empezo a mordisquear su miembro y lamerlo, mientras hacía movimientos sensuales con su cuerpo, ella introdujo su miembro en su boca, succionandolo un poco, él no aguanto mas y eyaculo en toda la boca de ella... Y ella se dio el gusto con el liquido...

- ¡Nico, me estas enloqueciendo!.- Dijo, él logro posicionarse sobre ella, y beso sus labios, le abrio las piernas, y deslizo su miembro por la entrada de su bella diosa **(PFFFFFFFFFFFF AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA), **llegando a una parte, ligeramente angosta, dandose cuenta de que llego al himen, la marca de virginidad de su diosa, **(*Llorando de la risa*, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), **y sin que decir o esperar, la penetro por completo.

- ¡AH!. - Grito la Montaner, pero de dolor, era insoportable, una tortura de hecho, sin poderlo evitar, su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, él se las limpio con delicadeza, y empezo con embestidas suaves para no lastimarla, pero pronto, ese dolor, y esta intensa molestia, fue reemplazado por algo unico, por... Placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡No pares!, ¡C-Continua!, ¡Ah!.

Él entendio completamente el mensaje, acelero el movimiento y aplico mas fuerza, confiando en que nada los podía interrumpir, NADA...

* * *

><p>Con Sov Y Milet...<p>

Era agotador buscar, el pasillo tenía como 90 puertas contadas, y era 8 personas a las que debían encontrar, medio-abrían la puerta, y la cerraban si no encontraban nada.

- Esto es ridiculo... - Se quejo Milet, cerrando la desima puerta que abría. - ¡¿Cómo encontramos a 8 personas, que estan entre 90 habitaciones?!

- No lo empeores, Milet. - Dijo Sov, cerrando de un portazo, la puerta numero 12 que abría, y esta estaba vacía. - Yo siempre hacía esto cuando tenía que encontrar a alguien que fue secuestrado por sicarios: Buscar desde la ultima puerta, alli es donde en mas frecuencia escondían a los rehenes.

- Por cierto, ¿Por que carajo sacaste a Alexandra de ese edificio, lleno de mafioso?, iban a utilizarla como esclava sexual, ya se, pero, no nos agradaba en lo absoluto. - Comento la Fox, algo enfadada con ella.

- Aunque no quería... Sus padre, me pagaron... - Respondio la peliverde, levantando los hombro. - Como sea, vamos...

La Fox y la Clanderyain empezron a abrir desde la ultima puerta, algunas la cerraban de portazos por la frustación, cuando llegaron a una, justo despues de la puerta de la mitad del pasillo, escucharon algo que apenas sonaba desde el otro lado de la puerta: Gemidos.

La ojimiel y la ojimarrón, caminaron hacia esa puerta, y miraron nerviosas la perilla, algo les decía que no querían saber lo que había dentro de la habitación.

- Bien, abrela. - Ordeno la morena.

- ¡¿Ehh?, ¡¿Y yo por que?!. - Pregunto Sov, indignada. - ¡Abrela tu, mejor!, ademas, ¡Tu disparaste la babosa!. - Contraataco.

- Bien, bien, bien. - Respondio Milet resignada, ella, con un poco de nervisismo, la giro, entre-abriendo la puerta, y la piel de ambas se torno palida, y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, quedaron de pieddas con lo que vieron: Junjie y Nicolle... ¡LOS MUY BURROS SE ENCONTRABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR!, esto esi que ra el trauma de sus vidas, Sov había visto muchas cosas, robos, secuestros, cosas que había detenido, incluso muertes, pero nada comparado con esto, ambas solo cerraron la puerta, bajaron tranquilamente por las escaleras, y llegaron a una distancia segura, y abrieron la boca solo para decir...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-

* * *

><p><strong>PFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA<strong>

***Llorando De La Risa***

**Despues de esto sigues tu Kari... Pff jajajajajaja**

**Dejen... Jajajaja... ¡Dejen sus reviews!, JAJAJAJAJAJA...**


	3. Karina Y Twist

**Adoro este fic, xD...**

* * *

><p><strong>Con Los... *o_O*... Esos Loquillos...<strong>

Ahí estaban ambos, disfrutando del placer del momento, el mundo no existía, el tiempo no existía, no razonaban, no pensaban, sentían las mejores sensaciones de sus vidas.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Duro!, ¡Duro!, ¡Ah!. - Gemía suplicante la castaña, mientras él como esclavo aplicaba mas fuerza, mientras veía el delicioso movimiento de sus pechos, ambos se sentían en el mismo cielo, el placer era demasiado, ni escucharon el grito, pero pronto, comenzaron a sentir una sensación de mareo y cansancio, a causa del proximo orgasmo.

- Ni... Nico... Ya... Ya no aguanto... - Aviso el oji-café, aplicando mas fuerza a las embestidas, terminando de avivar el fuego en el pecho de la ojiazul-grisaceo, y en el suyo. - ¿Cuál quieres?, ¿Dentro o fuera?.

- ¡Correte dentro!. - Respondio la Montaner, apenas él termino la pregunta, el joven simplemente asintio, y aplico una embestida mas fuerte que todas las demas, mientras ambos llegaban a un orgasmo explosivo, lo mas delicioso que había sentido en sus vidas, ambos sintieron como el otro dejaba su semen en su interior, exhaustos, y con las respiraciones agitadas, ella termino acurrucada debajo de él, pusieron una sabana sobre ellos, se dieron un ultimo beso, y con un "Te amo", calleron profundamente dormidos...

* * *

><p><strong>Con Sov Y Milet...<strong>

- ¡Oh, Shit!. - Maldijeron ambas, no podían creer lo que habían visto, este si que era el trauma de sus vidas.

- ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!. - Pregunto Milet jalandose sus cabellos. - ¡ESOS DOS BURRASOS SE ESTABAN DEVORANDO ENTRE SI COMO SALVAJES!. - Dijo apuntando al piso de arriba.

- ¡Ni yo había visto algo semejante a eso!. - Respondió Sov golpeandose la cara, cuando se acordo de algo MUY importante. - Milet, hay algo que no te he mencionado... - Comento la peliverde mordiendose el labio inferior.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!, ¡Dilo ya!. - Ordeno la Fox, esperando lo peor.

- Bien... Si ya terminaron de follarse, de seguro estan dormidos, asi que... No van a recordar nada cuando despierten... - Dijo la Clanderyain, bajando el tono de su voz, pero la morena aun así la escucho.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Pregunto Milet, medio furiosa. - ¡¿Y AHORA LO DICES, EVELYNN CLANDERYAIN?!.

- ¡YA BASTA, YAMILET!. - Respondió Sov ya enfadada, tomandola de los hombros. - Escucha... Si, en parte es mi culpa, lo admito, pero tambien es de ambas, ahora debemos concentrarnos, hay que evitar que los demas terminen teniendo sexo. ¿Entendiste?. - Trato de calmarle.

- Si, entiendo, pero... ¿Qué haremos con Junjie y Nicolle?. - Pregunto Mielt ya calmada. - Ellos fueron afectados por la babosa, si ellos despiertan sin recordar nada, conociendolos, despues de esto, no volveran a juntarse, y peor, Nico puede quedar embarazada. - Agrego la pelinegra, en realidad, era un buen punto.

Sov suspiro pensativa y frustada, Milet tenía razón, si ellos despertaban sin recordar que pasó en el transcurso del tiempo, y sin explicaciones, no volverían ni a mirarse, y si la suerte les jugaba sucio, Nicolle podría acabar embarazada, sin saber el por que, la Clanderyain, suspiro de nuevo, para decir. - Cuando despierten, AMBAS, les explicaremos que pasó. - Esa era la unica opción, ¿Qué mas tenían?.

- Bien, tenemos que seguir buscando. - Dijo Milet, dicho esto, ambas regresaron al segundo piso...

* * *

><p>En otra habitación, era una antes de la mitad de las habitaciones, se encontraban otras dos personas, un rubio, y una peliazul, ambos estaban jugando un amistoso juego de Poker.<p>

- ¡Ja!, ¡En tu cara, rubito!. - Dijo Karina, mostrandole las cartas al rubio, este miraba sin poder creerlo.

- ¡No puede ser!. Dijo Twist, soltando las cartas derrotado, cuando un humo rojizo entro por la habitación, lastimosamente, ellos no lo notaron, y Twist fue el primero en respirarlo, y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro al hacerlo, aun sintiendo un inmenso calor. - ... Ganaste... Jaja... Entonces, te dare tu premio. - Dicho esto, Twist se empezo a acercar a Karina hasta acorrarla contra la cama.

- T-Twist... ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?. - Pregunto Elia nerviosa por la situación, el rubio puso su cabeza en su hombro, Karina se sonrojo fuertemente cuando él empezo a olerla, el rubio comenzaba a embriagarse con ese aroma.

- Hmmm... Eres deliciosa... - ¡¿Qué carajo acaba de decir?!, Karina no podía creerse esto, Twist no era de esa manera, sorpresivamente, sintio como una mano caliente, se metía dentro de su blusa negra, llegando hasta por debajo de su sujetador, y comenzo a masajear uno de sus pechos. - ¡Ah!, ¡¿Qué diablos estas...?!. - Huviera continuado de no ser por que había llegado a aspirar el humo rojizo, pero sin notarlo, y derrepente, tomo de manera un poco brusca por las mejillas a Twist, para darle un rapido y apasionado beso en los labios.

Twist se sorprendio un poco, pero luego, correspondio gustoso al beso, empezando a juguetear con el seno, y peñizcar un poco el pezón, provocando un gemido de la peliazul. Se separaron por culpa del aire, el rubio fue al cuello de la chica y comenzo a mordisquearlo, dejando ligeras marcas, reclamandola como suya.

- ¡Ah!. - Gimio Karina al sentir los mordiscos, el rubio volvio a besarla, pero este beso subio de intensidad, cuando él le mordio el labio inferior, ella entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lenguas dieran un ardiente y erotico vals entre ellas, se separaron, de nuevo, a causa del aire, el oji-aqua, la despojo de esas dos estorbosas blusas, dejandola en un simple sujetador rojo, él le quito su sujetador, viendo sus perfectos pechos, con una sonrisa traviesa, él comenzo a lamer sus pechos, provocando un sonoro... - ¡Ah!. - Esto simplemente lo exito mas, y comenzo a mordisquear y succionar su pezón. - ¡Ah!, ¡Twist!.

Sintio como el exitasis le abofeteaba en la cara, esta chica lo volvía realmente loco, él empezo a acariciar esas perfectad curvas que tanto le enloquecían, provocando que ella se retorciera de placer, debajo de él, el rubio empezo a mordisquear la piel que veía provocando que ella gritara de puro placer, Twist volvio a besarla, mientras sus lenguas volvían a dar ese candente baile, sus bocas se separaron, pero sus lenguas seguían bailando una con la otra, pero Karina noto que el muy descarado seguía vestido, así que, para estar parejos, le despojo de ese estorboso pantalón, junto al boxér, dejando ver lo bien dotado que estaba.

- Ahora es mi turno, niño travieso. - Dijo la ojiazul, poniendose sobre él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡No!. - Reclamo Twist, bastante sonrojado, si que ella viera su miembro, le traía bastante vergüenza, imaginen si ella...

- ¡Usted jugo con mi cuerpo, ahora yo jugare con el suyo!. - Dicho esto, la peliazul, empezo a lamer el miembro del rubio, provocando que este gimiera con fuerza.

- ¡Karina!, ¡Ah!. - Gimio el rubio, era demaciado este placer, Elia hacía movimientos sensuales, mientras, "Devoraba" el miembro del rubio, lo mordisqueaba, lo succionaba, y lamia su miembro, el pobre Twist estaba tan exitado, que no pudo evitar eyacular en toda la boca de ella... Y ella se dio el gusto con el liquido.

- Hmmm... - Dijo la ojiazul al probar el liquido espeso, Twist para vengarse de esto, la despojo de su pantalón, bragas y guantes, dejandola desnuda ante él, y empezo a lamer su clitoris. - ¡Ah!, ¡Twist!, ¡Ah!. - Ella estaba totalmente exitada, no podía pensar correctamente, el rubio lamía, y lamía como si no huviese un puto mañana, luego mordio ligeramente el clitoris de la peliazul, ella no aguanto mas y eyaculo en toda la boca de él... Él trago todo el liquido.

Ella lo despojo de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, dejandolo desnudo, mientras acariciaba ese musculoso abdomen, provocando un gemido al Lanzador, el rubio le susurro unas cuantas cosas al oido, provocando que en Karina se dibujara una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella se sentó a horcajas de Twist, y enredo las piernas en su torso, y puso su cabeza en su hombro, al igual que sus manos, Twist asintio con la cabeza, y deslizo su miembro sobre la ya humeda entrada de Karina, llegando a una parte, algo angosta, y una barrera, el rubio se dio cuenta de que era su primera vez, asi que sin mas que esperar, la penetro por completo.

- ¡AH!. - Grito Elia, de dolor, era insoportable, no aguanto tanto dolor, y su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, mientras arañaba rabiosamente el cuello del rubio, él comenzo con embestidas suaves y lentas, para no lastimarla, pero pronto, ese insoportable ardor, y dolor, fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazador por... Placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡Dale duro!.

El oji-aqua, sonrio al entender que el dolor había desaparecido, y empezo a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas, mientras succionaba los pechos de la peliazul, sin importarle la sangre que salía de su cuello por los arañasos, estaban en el paraiso de eso no cabía duda, una gota de sudor se deslizo sobre el seno de Karina, la cual fue lamida por Twist, y al final, sus musculos se tensaron: Habían llegado al orgasmo, la cosa mas rica que habían sentido en todas sus vidas, ambos depositaron su semilla en el interior del otro, él salio lentamente de ella, mientras se recostaban en la cama, se dieron un ultimo beso, antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

* * *

><p><strong>Con Sov Y Milet...<strong>

- ¡Eh!, ¡Oigan!. - Dijo Milet, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, donde se encontraban Carol y Mario, charlando un poco, ambos vieron a la puerta, y vieron a Sov y a Milet.

- ¿Qué pasa?. - Pregunto Mario.

- ¡No hay tiempo de explicar!, ¡Hay que salir de aqui!. - Advirtio Sov, cuando el humo rojizo empezo a meterse por la ventilación del techo de la habitación.

- ¿Por que?. - Pregunto Carol bastante confundida.

- ¡Por eso!. - Respondieron la Clanderyain y la Fox señalando al techo, Carol y Mario al ver esto, simplemente obedecieron, y salieron de ahí...

* * *

><p><strong>MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Me tarde pero valio la pena!, ¡TWISTINA FOREVER!.<strong>

**Como tengo flojera solo dire esto: En Fin.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
